Adventures of the Bash Sisters
by Damsel O'Kelly
Summary: The cooky adventures of Patch and Damsel, the Blink-loving BASH SISTERS!


The Legacy Continues  
  
  
"I feel like fighting crime today." Damsel sighed, and laid down on her bed. "Me too. I wish someone would screw up and do something bad!" Patch agreed. "Well why don't you two go lookin for someone doin' somethin wrong?" July suggested. The Bash Sisters looked at each other and screamed, "Good idea!! Let's go!!" "Chow babes!" Damsel called over her shoulder.  
  
After finding Little Bo Peep's sheep, helping an old lady cross the street, finding a lost dog, curing the world of polio, defeating world hunger, and spending 100 + dollars at the local shopping mall, the Bash Sisters weren't satisfied. "Why is the world no longer evil?!" Patch screamed. "We're just too good..." sighed Damsel. Patch nodded her head and plopped down on the curb. Damsel sat next to her and watched water slowly flow by the curb and into a nearby drain. Patch was playing with her ring, when it fell off, and landed with a satisfying 'kerplunk' in the water. The girls scrambled to get it, but were too late. Patch wiped her eyes. "That was my engagement ring from Trey!" Damsel gasped. "What?! You got engaged and didn't tell me?? How dare you! You..you...you...how dare you!" "But Damsel....I did tell you!" Damsel thought for a second then smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah. Oops." "It's okay, but what are we gonna do about my ring??" Damsel stuck her head down by the drain, looking for the ring. She looked at Patch and whispered, "I hear something! Come down here!" Patch and Damsel got some wierd looks as they listened intently by the drain. "I hear...I hear...whispers!" "Yeah! Me too!" Damsel and Patch stood up, and started dancing in the streets. "We found it! We found it! We found EVIL!! Mwahahahaha!"  
  
*The Voice from the drain*  
  
"What is it?" Vixen asked. Evil smiled well...evilly and took the ring out of her hand. "This, my dear, is Patch's engagement ring to our esteemed Mr. Parker." He said, casting a glance towards a cage in the back of the room. Inside the cage, Trey himself sat bound and gagged. "Mm hmm hmm hmm mm hm hm hm!" he mumbled. "What?" Evil asked. "Mm MM! Mm hmm hmm hmm mm hm hm hm!" Evil ripped off the tape. "What?!" "OW!! I said, I'm getting really sick of this! You always take me! Why can't you take Blink once in a while? Or Dave? Or Damon? Or better yet- Les! Hmm? Why can't you take them?!" "Well, we don't want Dave or Damon or *shudders* Les! And Blink is too smart for us!" "Are you calling me dumb?!" Trey commanded. "Not in so many words, it's just that Blink doesn't ride around in a big tour bus." Vixen laughed, "That's pretty much like putting on antlers and hiding in the woods during deer season." Vixen was the only one to laugh at her lame joke, and stormed out of the room. Pokey saundered in, "What's with her?"   
  
*Back with the Bash Sis's*  
  
"It must be Evil!" "Pokey's probably in it too!" Shouted Patch. The girls were running through the sewers, searching for Evil and Pokey's sort of secret lair. They came to a fork in the sewer, and faced a dilemma. "Which way? Right or left?" Damsel asked. "I don't know! I don't know!" Patch panicked. Suddenly, she brightened. "Wait! I got it! Eeny, meeny, miny, mo! Where I point, we shall go!" Damsel slapped her on the back in congratulation. "Left it is then!" Quickly and somewhat silently, they crept through the left tunnel. Patch screamed as a rat ran across her foot. "What?! It's just a cute little rat!" Damsel said, leaning down to pet it. The 'cute little rat' reached up and bit Damsel's finger. "Ow! It bit me!" Damsel stuck her tongue out at the creature and drop-kicked it down the tunnel. They smiled satisfactorily and continued their search.  
  
*The evil ones*  
  
"Now we must make sure that the Bash Sisters are thrown off out track." Evil said. "Right." Pokey agreed, "We can send Vixen for that. We'll just tell her to bring the Sis's to us." Evil look confused, "Why? We don't want them to come to us." Pokey sighed. "If we tell Vixen to bring them to us, she'll lead them away. It's reverse psychology!" "Oh you are quite the smart one Pokey, my dear." "I know. I know. Now let's get Vix and send her on her way." Evil ran out of the room to find Vixen, leaving Pokey to devise their evil plan.  
  
*confused*  
  
"You want me to what?!" Vixen cried. "I want you to bring the Bash Sisters to us." Evil explained, as if he was talking to a small child. Slowly, Vixen nodded. "O...k....I got it. I'll have 'em here within an hour!" With that, Vixen went off to find the Bash Sisters.  
  
*Back with the heroes*  
  
Patch jumped up on a barrel sitting by the wall. "Look at me! I'm the Queen of New York!!" Damsel sighed and twirled a strand of her red hair around her finger. "I'm bored. No Evil. No fun!" Patch sat down on the barrel, and leaned against the wall. "I know what you mean. We REALLY have to find him!" "I know where they are." said a voice. "Well if you knew, Damsel. Why are we sitting here complaining about NOT knowing where they are??" Damsel pouted, "I didn't say that!" "You didn't?" gasped Patch. "No. I did." A girl with short, dark brown hair and even darker eyes stepped out of the shadows. "Who are you?" asked Damsel. The girl leaned against the wall, trying to look cool. Patch's eyes grew wide when she saw a giant spider crawling towards the stranger. Casting a why-are-you-looking-at-me-that-way glance towards Patch, the stranger continued. "I'm Vixen. You're the Bash Sisters, right?" Damsel nodded, and tried to supress her laughter as the spider climbed into Vixen's hair. Patch looked even more horrified and pointed at the ghastly creature. "There's a...a....there's a-" the spider opened it's huge jaws and was just about to bite when Patch finally found her words. "THERE'S A HUMUNGO SPIDER IN YOUR HAIR!!!!!" Vixen yelped and shook her head until the giant spider fell off. After Damsel had recovered from her laughter she managed to ask Vixen if she was alright. Vixen was, so she explained why she was there. "Well let's go then. Take us to Evil!" Patch said. With that, the girls headed out, whistling as they went.  
  
*Back in...wherever*  
  
"She fell for it!" Evil hooted. "I can't believe it! How dumb can one person be?!" "Obviously, very." Pokey mused.  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~~************  
  
Stay tuned for pt. 2! 


End file.
